Happy Easter Day
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Pemuda pirang terlihat berdoa dengan sangat hikmat saat pendeta di depan sana mendoakan roti dan anggur. Didedikasikan untuk Easter Day.


**Title :**

Happy Easter Day.

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :**

Romance, Humor.

**Rated :**

T

**Warn :**

BL, Shounen-ai,OOC, Jelek, Hancur, Aneh, for Easter Day, Typo, dll dsb dst dah pokoknya.. Hehehe..

Sebenarnya saya mau publish fic ini hari jum'at, cuman karena berbagai hal dan cobaan jadi saya publish hari ini deh. Juga maaf bagi para reader yg menunggu fic saya yg judulnya 'i'm sorry i love you', yaahhh, klo ada yg nunggu sih. Saya nggak berniat meng-hiatus kan fic itu kok, hny saya lg bngung ja mau bikin lanjutannya gmn.^^

ya sudahlah,.

Selamat menikmati fic saya yg ini..

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Nggak suka? Ya Nggak Usah Dibaca!**

**Happy reading minna,.**

Dok Dok Dok Dok. Suara pintu kayu mahoni yang di gedor secara paksa oleh seseorang yang sedang berada di depan pintu itu. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketidaksabaran.

"Sasu, Teme.. Bangun cepat! Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak bakalan kudobrak pintu sial ini!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang ngejreng sambil terus mengedor-gedor pintu tak bersalah tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban sedikitpun, pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berteriak dan menggedor lagi. Baru saja tangannya terangkat untuk menggedor, sesosok pria berambut raven muncul dari balik pintu.

"Tak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak berisik, Dobe?" tanya pemuda raven yang sekarang sedang berdiri sambil sesekali menguap, wajahnya terlihat kesal karena tidurnya sudah di ganggu oleh pemuda hyperaktif di depannya itu.

Yang di marah hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi belum sepuluh detik, wajah kesal itu berubah menjadi ceria lagi. Pemuda itu menampakkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Ne, Sasuke~~~, ayo kita ke pasar!" ucapnya sambil terus menyengir.

"Hn. Tidak. " jawab orang yang di panggil oleh si pirang dengan Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa? Padahal kan kita ke pasar bukan main-main, Teme~~" pujuk pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Hn. Aku. Mau. Tidur. Dobe. " jawab Sasuke dengan datar dan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat yang di lontarkannya.

"Suke~~~ Ayolah! Masa' kau tega membiarkanku mengangkat telur satu papan sendirian, Suke? " pemuda itu memujuk Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengerti betul dengan sifat pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Pemuda manis dengan nama Naruto Namikaze yang sudah membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dan lebih hidup, pemuda yang di kasihinya, dan pemuda yang sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya.

"Untuk apa kau membeli telur, Dobe, Hn? "

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya gemas, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa, Teme. " ucap Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal pada ucapannya.

Sasuke menggeleng senang. Sebenarnya dia tau besok itu hari apa, namun dia sengaja mengatakan tidak tau lantaran ingin mengerjai kekasihnya yang imut tersebut.

Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar, terlihat kedutan kecil di pelipis kecoklatan Naruto.

"Jadi kau lupa besok hari apa? Kau lupa dengan hari spesial seperti besok itu? " geram Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng, seperti dugaannya, mengerjai kekasihnya memanglah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Kau brengsek, Teme! " umpat Naruto, lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai dan segera menahan kekasihnya pergi dari hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku sedobe kau, Dobe? " ucap Sasuke yang menarik kekasihnya masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Gaaahhhh! Lepaskan aku, Teme brengsek! Aku tak mau kau peluk! " teriak Naruto sambil memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Dobe! "

"Kau cepat lepaskan aku, Teme idiot! " umpat Naruto lagi. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya kedepan agar bisa selamat dari pelukan maut Sasuke.

"Tidak akan, Dobe! Sebelum kau menciumku, Dobe. " ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, di pipinya muncul semburat merah.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme! "ucap Naruto, semburat di wajahnya semakin bertambah ketika Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Naruto. "Te-, Teme, apa-apaan kau? "

"Aku mau menemanimu, tapi ada syaratnya. Bagaimana Naru-chan? " ucap Sasuke dengan agak mendesah di setiap kalimatnya, membuat Naruto merinding.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tau apa yang di minta oleh kekasihnya itu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menguntungkan baginya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau, Dobe? "

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika di rasakannya pelukan Sasuke agak mengendur, dengan secepat kilat Naruto melesat keluar dari pelukan Sasuke dan berdiri agak jauh darinya agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang tak di inginkan.

"Kau kalah, Teme mesum! " Naruto menudingkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke wajah Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, aku bisa mengajak Sai untuk menemaniku! " ucap Naruto lalu berlalu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Tunggu, Dobe! Aku ikut! "

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya yang berada di sampinya memasang wajah jutek ketika banyak gadis-gadis yang menggodanya, memanggilnya, bahkan mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka untuk mencuri perhatian Sasuke.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Lihat, Teme! Kau terkenal sekali! " ucap Naruto di sela-sela tawanya.

"Diam, Dobe! Perhatikan saja langkahmu. " ucap Sasuke. Belum sampai lima menit, Sasuke mendengar suara benda jatuh dari sampingnya, dia menoleh dan apa yang di lihatnya berhasil membuatnya tidak jadi marah dengan pasangannya.

Naruto meringis sakit ketika dia merasakan kakinya berbenturan dengan semen yang keras, hilang sudah tawa yang tadi tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk perhatikan jalan, Dobe. " ucap Sasuke cemas, dia langsung berjongkok di depan Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ck. Ssshhh… Mana aku tau kalau di depan ada batu, Teme. " ringis Naruto.

"Makanya gunakan matamu, Dobe. Batu sebesar itu saja kau tak nampak, bagaimana dengan gajah?" sungut Sasuke dengan panjang lebar.

"Berisik kau, Teme." balas Naruto sengit, matanya sudah disipit-sipitkannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, sementara Sasuke yang melihat menjadi semakin cemas.

"Sudah. Ayo pulang, Dobe. Rawat dulu lukamu, nanti jadi infeksi. " ucap Sasuke ketika di lihatnya lutut Naruto mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

"Tidak mau, Teme! Kita masih belum mendapat telur! " jawab Naruto, dia berdiri dengan bantuan Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.

"Kita pulang, Dobe. "

"Tidak, Teme! "

"Pulang. "

"Tidak. "

"Pulang, Idiot. "

"Tidak, Brengsek. "

"Pu-,, " ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika di lihatnya Naruto sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? " teriak Sasuke, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Baru kali ini ada klan Uchiha yang terhormat berteriak di tengah jalan seperti ini karena pemuda pirang bodoh.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, lalu balas berteriak, "Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri. Aku tak akan pulang sebelum mendapat telur untuk paskah besok! "

Sasuke berdecak kesal, lalu kembali mengikuti Naruto kemanapun dia pergi. Sasuke tak mungkin pulang dan membiarkan kakasihnya yang bodoh itu pergi berbelanja ke pasar sendiri, bisa-bisa kakasihnya yang bodoh itu di bodoh-bodohi oleh penjual telur, atau yang paling parah, kekasihnya bisa saja di goda oleh om-om mesum. Sasuke bergidik membayangkan bayangannya yang terakhir.

"Sekarang kau mau ke mana, Dobe? " tanya Sasuke.

"Mmmhhh, ketempat penjual telur, Teme. "

"Di daerah mana? "

"Pasar. "

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Kau mau membeli telurnya di toko mana? "

"Mm.. Sebenarnya aku kurang tau juga, Teme. Menurutmu, bagusnya aku beli di mana, Teme? "

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga kau tak tau tempat penjual telur, Dobe! "

Naruto memandang kekasihnya dan menyengir, "Ahahah.. Aku ketahuan. "

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lagi, tapi kali ini bukan helaan nafas kesal. Dia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto pelan. Pacarnya memang bodoh, tapi karena kebodohannya itulah makanya dia bisa sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Aaahhh, cinta memang buta.

Sekitar setengah jam berkeliling pasar mencari toko khusus penjual telur paskah, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan sepapan telur yang sudah di keluarkan isinya dan sepapan penuh yang masih ada isinya. Dengan berbagai halangan tentunya, dan salah satu halangan itu tepat seperti bayangan Sasuke yang lalu. Yap! Om-om mesum yang mengganggu Naruto. Untunglah om-om itu hanya kedip-kedip dengan Naruto, kalau sampai menyentuh tubuh Naruto, selamatlah dia akan berkenalan dengan Rumah Sakit selama sebulan panuh akibat di chidori oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ke-over protectifannya terhadap sang pacar.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke yang membawa kedua barang belanjaan Naruto.

"Teme, kita istirahat sambil makan eskrim di sana ya? " ajak dan tanya Naruto pada pemuda stoic di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh pada pacarnya, wajah Naruto terlihat pucat dan kelelahan. Dia mengangguk, tak tega melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Yeeyy,,,, Teme baik! " teriak Naruto pelan dan berlari ke arah toko eskrim terdekat.

Sesampainya di dalam, Naruto langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan segera memesan eskrim rasa vanilla campur jeruk. Pelayan yang melayani lansung menujukan matanya pada Sasuke yang baru masuk, maksudnya untuk menanyakan pesanan Sasuke.

"Cappucino hangat. " jawab Sasuke singkat. Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Baik, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar. " ucap pelayan itu dan di balas anggukan pelan Sasuke.

Naruto menempelkan dagunya dengan meja di depannya, wajahnya terlihat merengut.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? " tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan pindah ke tempat duduk Naruto, dia tak percaya kalau Naruto-dobe-pacarnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Sini, mana kakimu yang luka tadi. " ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Teme. " balas Naruto, dia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

"Kau. Bohong. " ujar Sasuke dan segera menarik kaki Naruto yang terluka tadi ke atas pahanya, matanya melotot ketika melihat luka pada lutut Naruto yang semakin besar dan penuh dengan darah yang sudah menghitam.

Naruto agak meringis ketika kakinya di tarik dengan di paksa oleh Sasuke. "Sakit, Idiot. " ringisnya.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau lukamu semakin membesar begini? " tanya Sasuke marah, di saat-saat seperti ini dia sudah tak bisa lagi menjaga harga diri klannya. Dirinya sudah penuh dengan kekhawatiran akan keadaan pacarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Teme. Lihat, eskrimnya sudah datang. " ucap Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Kita pulang sekarang, Dobe. Aku akan menyuruh aniki menjemput. " sanggah Sasuke dan segera menelepon anikinya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar ingin makan eskrim. Dia mengajak Sasuke ke sini hanya untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang dari tadi berdenyut-denyut, mungkin karena tidak langsung di bersihkan lukanya. Dia agak menyesal karena memakai celana selutut yang menyebabkan kakinya jadi terluka begini, harusnya dia menurut apa yang di katakan Sasuke saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memakai celana panjang sebelum pergi ke pasar tadi pagi. Hhhhh.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah pucat lagi, "Ck. Kemana sih baka-aniki itu, lama sekali. " ucapanya dengan sekali-sekali menatap Naruto yang sekarang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Tiiinnnn.

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, dengan cepat dia langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style. Membuat semua orang yang ada di toko itu memelototkan matanya, dan juga membuat para wanita yang dari tadi mencoba mencuri perhatian Sasuke menjadi melongo tak percaya.

Naruto tak berusaha berontak dari gendongan Sasuke, ternyata hanya dengan luka sedikit saja sudah membuatnya lemas tak berdaya.

Sasuke juga merasa bersalah karena dia tidak tanggap dengan keadaan kekasihnya, sehingga menyebabkan kekasihnya sakit.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke sudah memasukkan Naruto dan barang belanjaannya ke dalam mobil anikinya.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style mengerutkan keningnya.

"Naruto kenapa Sasuke? " tanya Itachi.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat antar aku pulang ke rumah. " ucap Sasuke.

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera memacu mobilnya sesuai dengan keinginan adik satu-satunya itu, dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan calon adik iparnya.

Sasuke mengelus dahi Naruto yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sekarang naruto sedang tidur.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, berusaha memberikan kekuatan. Dia sangat-sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

Sesampainya di Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke segera membaringkan Naruto di kasur ekstra largenya, dengan cekatan juga Sasuke mangambil kotak p3k dari laci lemarinya, dan segera membersihkan luka Naruto secara perlahan, takut membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding di dinding kamarnya, sudah jam 2 siang rupanya, pantas saja perutnya agak lapar, ternyata dia belum makan, dan pasti juga pacarnya yang sedang tertidur itu belum makan.

**15.00 pm.**

Naruto menggeliat pelan, rasa sakit di kakinya sudah agak berkurang, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yag masuk dari jendela kamar. Bola matanya di gerakkan ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari seseorang yang tadi ada bersamanya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di dekat tangan kanannya, matanya membulat ketika ternyata benda yang bergerak itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran, kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar Sasuke? Juga kenapa lututnya sudah di perban?

Naruto memukul dahinya pelan."Bodoh,.."

Kemudian dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menyender di kepala tempat tidur Sasuke yang besar itu, wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Ujung matanya tertuju ke arah sasuke yang sedang tertidur, "Hhhhh,.." dengusnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa kebas karena di himpit oleh kepalanya, matanya mengerjap pelan sambil menguap.

"Teme,.."

Sasuke kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang di sangkanya masih tertidur.

"Kau sudah bangun, Dobe? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke berturut-turut.

Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya memerah dengan sukses melihat kekhawatiran Sasuke yang berlebihan, "Ya, aku baik-aik saja. Terima kasih, Suke."

"Hn." balas Sasuke singkat dan tersenyum memandang Naruto yang sedang memerah.

Krucuk.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saja. Perutnya sudah meminta di isi rupanya.

**At Sasuke's room, 16.00 pm.**

"Ne, Sasuke, sebaiknya ku gambar apa di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan telurnya yang masih belum di gambar apa-apa pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah kau, Dobe." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari telur yang sedang di gambarnya.

"Kau pelit, Teme." ejek Naruto. Dia semakin mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat kotak tempat telur easternya masih belum terisi telur satupun, pandangannya berpaling ke arah kotak tempat telur easter Sasuke. Hmp, sudah terisi 2 buah telur easter yang cantik.

"Hmp. Teme, kau curang." umpat Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme. Aku hanya bertanya apa yang harus kugambar saja, kau tak mau memberitahuku. Dasar Teme pelit."

"Hn, Dobe. Terserah."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lebih maju lagi.

Ting. Pikiran licik muncul di kepalanya.

"Auch, ah, Teme. Sakit, lututku sakit lagi, Teme." ringis Naruto sambil memegangi pergelangan kikinya.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya ketika melihat Naruto kesakitan, "Kau kenapa, Dobe? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dan lupa menyembunyikan raut cemasnya.

Naruto hampir saja tertawa melihat Sasuke yang OOC itu, namun akting tetap harus di jalankan.

"Aw, Teme. Kakiku sakit, dan sakitnya menjalar sampai ke tanganku dan membuatku tak bisa menggerakkan pensil lukis, bagaimana ini?" ucap Naruto sambil terus meringis dan memegangi kakinya.

Sasuke yang khawatir akan keadaan Naruto langsung mengambil pensil lukis Naruto yang ada di dekat telur easter Naruto, "Biar aku saja yang melukis, kau istirahat saja, Dobe." ucap Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menyeringai cepat tanpa di lihat oleh Sasuke, "Terima kasih, Teme. _Aishiteru_." ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum, "_Aishiteru mo_, Dobe. Sekarang kau duduk saja, biar aku yang melukis."

Naruto bersorak-sorai dalam hati.

**Time skip.**

"Waaahhhh, Teme. Kenapa lukisanmu bagus begini sih, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengagumi kedua telur easter yang dibuat oleh Sasuke untuknya. Dipandanginya setiap inci telur yang di gambar oleh Sasuke, tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Bagus, rapi dan bersih, berbeda dengan telur easter hasil buatannya sebelumnya yang hancur.

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus, tetap saja begitu walau di puji bagaimanapun. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat seauatu.

"Ne, Teme. Besok kau pergi ke gereja kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan telurnya kedalam kotak easternya yang sudah di hiasnya seindah mungkin, dan pastinya penuh dengan corak berwarna oren ngejreng. "Selesai." teriaknya ketika dia selesai menyusun kedua telurnya dengan rapi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak, Dobe."

"Eeeehhhh, kenapa tidak? Besok kan hari spesial, Teme. Pokoknya kau harus pergi!" paksa Naruto, dia melempar death glarenya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan riasannya pada telur-telur easternya segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah ke jendela kamarnya.

"Teme. Kau mendengarku kan? Pokoknya kau harus pergi. Titik."

"Hn. Tidak, Dobe."

"Iya, Teme."

"Tidak, Usuratonkachi."

"Iya, brengsek."

"Hn."

"Aaaaggghhhh. Teme, kau sialan." teriak Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas.

Snif, snif. Hidung Naruto mencium sebuah bau yang familiar, membuatnya tak jadi memarahi Sasuke lebih jauh.

"Hmm, bau apa ya ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Telur, bodoh." ucap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Heee... Telur?"

1 detik.

4 detik.

11 detik.

13 detik.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaa... Telur rebus kuuuu." teriak Naruto dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke menuju dapur.

**19.00 pm, at Sasuke's room.**

"Mmnngghh.. mmnn,, " desah Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto berusaha lepas dari ciuman maut Sasuke. Kalau dia tergiur dengan permainan lidah Sasuke, bisa-bisa dia tidak bisa pergi ke gereja besok pagi karena harus tertidur di kasur seharian. Dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras, membuatnya terlepas dari ciuman Sasuke.

"Hhh.. Hah.. Hah.. Kau gila, Teme. Mau membuatku mati?" teriak Naruto dan mengelap sisa-sisa saliva Sasuke dari bibirnya dengan punggung tangnnya.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto lakukan, bibirnya menyeringai kecil, "Teme. Pokoknya besok kau harus datang! Aku akan menjemputmu!" ucap Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke untuk pergi ke gereja terdekat dari rumahnya dan tentunya pergi bersama Naruto. Sedangkan aniki mereka berdua -Itachi dan Deidara- sudah pasti pergi ke gereja berdua.

"Hn."

"Teme! Itachi-nii dan Deidara-nii saja pergi, masa kau tidak?" ucap naruto lagi.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku pergi, tapi.."

Naruto beringsut ke arah Sasuke dan memandang wajah pacarnya dengan seksama.

"Tapi?"

"Kau harus membayar bayaran setimpal, Dobe, atas ajakanmu ini dan kebohonganmu tadi."

Naruto tersenyum, "Baik, eh.. kebohongan?" tiba-tiba mata Naruto melebar, rupanya Sasuke menyadarinya ya? Ck. Payah.

**Friday, 11.30 pm, church.**

Terdengar suara koor dari para jemaat saat perjamuan kudus berlangsung, berbagai jemaat dari berbagai kalangan datang dan memenuhi gereja itu. Semuanya berdoa dengan hikmat saat perjamuan kudus sedang berlangsung, begitu juga dengan kedua pemuda yang duduk pada deretan kursi nomor 5, pemuda pirang terlihat berdoa dengan sangat hikmat saat pendeta di depan sana mendoakan roti dan anggur yang akan di makan oleh seluruh jemaat yang datang.

Sementara itu pemuda raven juga mulai berdoa dengan hikmat saat dilihatnya pasangan yang duduk di sampingnya berdoa dengan hikmat. Mereka berdua menutup mata dan mulai masuk ke dalam doa pemberkatan yang di ucapkan oleh pendeta.

"Aaaahhh.. Aku seperti mendapat pencerahan, Teme! " ucap Naruto riang setelah keluar dari dalam gereja. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemen Sasuke yang letaknya tak jauh dari gereja St. Paul. Semenjak dari tadi tak henti-hentinya Naruto tersenyum dan terus bersenandung lagu rohani dengan pelan, membuat si Sasuke terpaksa tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Dobe. " dengus Sasuke.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menatap Sasuke jengah, "Aku tak berlebihan, Teme. Kau saja yang tak memahami ucapan pendeta tadi, kan? Sudahlah, mengaku saja, Teme! Ah. Kau akan masuk neraka jahanam, Teme! Iiikkhh, lihatlah betapa mengerikannya dirimu, Teme!"ucap Naruto panjang lebar, dan sudah pasti di balas dengan 'Hn' kebanggaan Sasuke.

"Hei, kira-kira bagaimana ya keadaan telur rebus kita? Apa bakal di makan sama kucing tetangga ya? " tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada Sasuke yang mendengus geli saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mana ada kucing yang mau makan telur masih bercangkang, Dobe. Kecuali kucingnya mempunyai rambut pirang sama sepertimu, Dobe. " ucap Sasuke sembari menekankan suaranya pada kata 'Dobe' yang terakhir.

Naruto menendang kaki kiri Sasuke, lalu cemberut, "Kau pikir aku kucing, Teme brengsek? " sungutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku tak pernah mengatakan kalau kau kucing, Dobe. "

"Lalu, kata-katamu barusan? "

"Yang mana? "

"Yang… . yang tadi, Teme. "

"Aku tak pernah berkata kalau kau itu kucing, Dobe. "

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah, benar juga kata Sasu Teme. Aaakkkhhh, mau taruh di mana mukaku? Batin Naruto.

"Hhhh. Sudahlah, Teme. Lupakan. " tidak ada cara lain selain mengalihkan pembicaraan, pikir Naruto. "Lebih baik kita segera pulang dan langsung makan telur rebus saja, aku sudah siapkan sambal, saos dan kecapnya. " ucap Naruto lagi, lalu melangkah lebih cepat dari langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat kelakuan kakasihnya yang.. yah, bisa di anggap sebagai childishd.

**Sasuke's kitchen, 13.00 pm.**

Naruto tampak sibuk meletakkan telur-telur di atas nampan berwarna biru gelap dengan lambang Uchiha di atas nampan tersebut, biasalah, khas Uchiha. Dengan cekatan, Naruto memilah-milah telur yang agak besar kemudian meletakkannya dengan hati-hati ke atas nampan tanpa membuat cangkang luarnya retak, setelah mengambil telur sebanyak yang bisa di habiskannya dengan si Sasuke Teme, dia keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus, "Aaahh. Aku sudah seperti istri si Teme itu saja, " ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan berlalu dari dapur sang Uchiha.

**Sasuke's room, 13.30 pm.**

Brak.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar pacarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tangan kanannya memegang nampan biru kecil berisi telur dan tangan kirinya memegang seteko air putih dingin. Ya, semuanya sudah bisa menebak kan, kenapa si Naruto tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Dan dengan apa si Naruto Dobe membuka pintu?

Sasuke menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka dengan kasar, dia mendengus saat melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Bisakah kau masuk dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil melempar death glarenya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang di lempar death glare hanya memandang Sasuke anteng, dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke, "Telur sudah siap, Teme."

"Hn." dengus Sasuke lalu tersenyum kecil, "Letakkan di sini saja, Dobe." ucapnya lalu menunjuk meja kecil yang ada di depannya.

Naruto mengangguk, dan dengan hati-hati dia membawa nampan dan teko beserta isinya ke tempat di mana Sasuke-sang kekasih- berada.

"Teme. Saos, kecap, dan sambalnya mana?" tanya Naruto setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya meletakkan telur dan air.

"Hn. Aku tidak tau, Dobe."

Naruto mengernyit, "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau, Teme. Jelas-jelas tadi masih ada di ditu." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang ada meja kecil di bawahnya. Mata Naruto membulat ketika melihat meja itu kosong melompong.

"Heee~.. Mana saosnya?" tanyanya pelan dan bangkit berdiri, "Apa di curi oleh kucing tetangga?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan kekasih pirangnya hanya menggeleng, "Harusnya kau yang jadi kucing, Dobe." kayanya dengan tidak pelan.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan melempar botol minuman mineral yang ada di depannya ke arah Sasuke, "Teme brengsek!" makinya. Untung saja Sasuke pandai berkelit, kalau tidak mungkin botol itu bakalan sukses menimpuk dahinya.

"Hhh. Dobe. Kau itu benar-benar Dobe ya?"

"Brengsek,"

"Dasar Dobe kuadrat. Benda yang kau cari dari tadi itu ada di sini, Baka Dobe." ucap Sasuke datar, membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya secepat kilat.

"Dasar Sasuke Teme Idiot Brengsek Tolol Usuratonkachi Baka. H..hh..hh.. Kau membuatku kesal saja, kenapa tak dari tadi kau bilang kalau benda itu ada di sana, Teme?" ucap Naruto berang di sertai tatapan mautnya.

Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya melihat Naruto yang sedang naik darah, "Kenapa kau tak melihat dulu ke arah meje, Dobe?"

Naruto tergagap mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, tapi dia tetap tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya, "Dan kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahukannya padaku, Teme?" balasnya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh, Dobe."

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan 'Dobe', Teme."

"Hentikan juga kebodohanmu itu, DOBE."

"Teme! Kau..."

"Apa?"

"Kau brengsek!"

Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan maut Naruto dengan death glarenya. Dan jadilah mereka berdua melempar tatapan versi masing-masing.

"Hh. Sudah hentikan, aku sudah lapar." ucap Sasuke berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran bodoh mereka berdua. Naruto mengembalikan tatapannya kembali normal, dia menurut apa kata Sasuke dan duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang membuang mukanya dengan tatapan melembut, dia tersenyum kecil lalu berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku, Naru."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, ditatapnya Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Aahh, memang harusnya tadi dia tidak menyalahkan Sasuke kan? Harusnya dia menyalahkan matanya. Dengan wajah memerah melihat tatapan lembut Sasuke, Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Mmnng, maafkan aku juga Sasuke. Aku tak berniat un-" perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika di rasakannya jari telunjuk Sasuke menekan bibir bawahnya lembut.

"Ya, aku tau. Sekarang bukannya kita harus memakan telur yang sudah kau rebus dengan susah payah, Do-, em, Naru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bwahahahah, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk tidak memanggilku 'Dobe', Teme. Kesannya jadi aneh, kau tau?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Iya, Naru-chan."

Wajah Naruto menjadi semakin memerah, "Jangan. Pernah. Lagi. Memanggilku. Dengan. Sebutan. 'Chan'. Teme." ucap Naruto dengan penekanan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengupas cangkang telur, bibir kekasih pirangnya terbuka sedikit, menandakan kalau dia sedang serius dalam aktivitasnya. Ah, dari dulu Sasuke memang sudah menyadarinya, kalau kekasihnya Naruto Uzumaki memang sangat 'indah', dan dia yakin tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Naruto dalam hatinya, walau maut sekalipun. Naruto Dobenya hanya untuknya dan dirinya hanya untuk Naruto Dobe.

"Selesai, Teme." teriakan tidak pelan Naruto membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya yang entah sudah kemana-mana, membuatnya kembali ke keadaan nyata.

Naruto menyodorkan telur yang sudah di kupasnya di atas piring kecil pada Sasuke, Sasuke menerima uluran Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Deg.

Naruto menjengit saat tak sengaja jari-jari dingin Sasuke menyentuh jari-jari tangannya sewaktu dia menyodorkan telur, wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna, dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangannya dari piring kecil itu. Sementara itu Sasuke yang menyadari hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang malu-malu.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanyanya sengaja.

"Eh. Tidak kenapa-napa kok, Teme."

"Terus, wajahmu kenapa merah?"

"Anu, i-itu, .. Ah, di sini panas sekali, Teme." jawab Naruto sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke lehernya, sementara tangan kanannya memutar-mutar telur dengan sendok.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Happy Easter Day, Naruto."

Naruto yang sudah gelagapan, menjadi semakin gelagapan mendengar sang kekasih berkata demikian, tak di sangkanya kalau pemuda stoic di depannya itu akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti barusan. Aahh, memang terkadang Sasuke penuh dengan kejutan.

"I-iya, Teme. Happy Easter Day juga."

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Dobe."

Blush. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"A-aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Teme."

"Selalu menyayangimu, Dobe."

"A-aku juga, Te-,"

"Selalu mengingatmu, Dobe."

"A-aku juga,.."

"Selalu menjagamu, Dobe."

"A-a,.."

"Selalu-,,"

"He-Hentikan, Teme. Stop..." teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah sangat-sangat memerah melebihi buah kesukaan Sasuke, "Kau-, kau membuatku se-semakin-.."

"Semakin apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura bodoh, bibirnya tersungging seringai senang.

"Ck. Semakin sa-salah tingkah, Baka." teriak Naruto dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat hanya tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduk bersilanya, dia menempatkan dirinya di samping Naruto yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hingga berjarak hanya beberapa centi saja, lalu dengan lembut dan pelan di kecupnya tangan Naruto yang menyembunyikan wajah kecoklatannya.

Naruto tersentak, tangannya reflek terlepas dari wajahnya dan dia melihat sudah ada Sasuke Teme di sampingnya, "Sa-Sasuke,.." kalimatnya terhenti lagi, ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membawabya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Dobe."

Naruto yang tadinya salah tingkah kini menjadi tenang dengan perlakuan Sasuke, dia membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat sebelum berkata, "Aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Sasu Teme."

"Ne, Teme. Lihat, sudut bibirmu ada kuning telurnya." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kalu begitu bersihkan, Dobe." perintah Sasuke.

"Eehhh.. Kau kan bisa membersihkannya sendiri, tinggal di lap saja dengan tanganmu, apa susahnya sih?"

"Tidak bisa, Dobe. Aku mau kau yang membersihkannya dengan,.."

"Hu, dengan apa, Teme?"

".. Bibirmu..."

"What the Fu**. Kau gila, Teme." teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu, Dobe?"

"Eh?, Eh, ja-jangan dekat-dekat breng-,... nnmhh.."

Yah, dan Naruto pun akhirnya terbuai ke dalam ciuman maut Sasuke sodara-sodara, untuk kelanjutannya silakan imajinasiin sendiri ya?.

**Owari.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake.**

"Gaahh~~. Sasu Teme brengsekkk... Aku jadi tidak bisa berjalan kan? Aahhh. Kenapa aku bisa terbuai dengan ciumanmu? Teme Sialaaannn."

Sementara itu Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan kekasih hatinya hanya bisa menyeringai, "Kalau kau masih bising, Dobe. Aku tak jamin aku bisa menahan untuk melanjutkan ronde ke dua, Dobe. Sekarang." balasnya santai.

Membuat Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya diam.

**Hontou ni Owari. ^^**

.

.

Gaaahhhh..

Akhrnya selese juga fic nan gajeh dari saya, maaf kalo fic ini terlalu pendek, datar atau mengecewakan para readers.

Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk merayakan Paskah bagi yang merayakannya, termasuk saya.

Happy Easter day minna-san.

P.s. Bagi yang dapet banyak telur Easter bagi-bagi dong! He he he..

Saya tunggu telur paskah dan review-annya..

review please!


End file.
